With me
by Mojojojo2468
Summary: Eight years after the war and the group is getting back together to dispel a band of rebels. Emotions rise for Toph as she faces her love and HIS. First one so kinda a newb please give a chance R&R. mainly Tokka has Kataang, Suka (i think thats right...) few chracters of my own. i have already written the full thing just uploading one chapter at a time to see if people like it.


"With me."

**CHAPTER 1**

"It started out as a feeling, which than grew into a hope. Which than turned into a quiet thought which than turned into a quiet word." The Call by Regina Spektor

A young woman's toes skimmed the edge of the water leaving ripples in its wake. From a third persons view she may look small and helpless as her sightless eyes took in nothing. But to one her knew her you could see how deceptive she would appear. With black waves rolling down her back and pale cheeks with a tint of pink left the worlds best earthbender looking fragile like a porcelain doll. Said woman leaned back on her palms with a deep sigh as she contemplated her past. A surge of nostalgia flooded her and before she could stop she was drifting along in her memories. The first one that came before her was more of a feeling as she remembered how her heart had raced when she clung to a certain warriors toned arm. Seeking comfort security and warmth. All three entered her soul as a small feeling called a crush began wiggling around in her abdomen raising it's ugly yet potentially beautiful head. Many people may think the beautiful woman was never harmed by emotions seeing as her strong posture never faltered, resolved feature never faded. But quite the opposite is true. Many people know that blind or deaf make up for their disability in other senses that same is true emotionally. The woman was often plagued by her emotions or was painfully aware of others even now she was thinking on an instance in life that had altered her emotions forever. The wind had wiped her bangs out of her face but she hadn't cared she'd had better things to worry about than messy hair. She was dangling thousands of feet above a burning forest the heat licking at her feet even at such a height. She has hanging by her fingertips as they curled around his desperately clinging for friction. Sweat made her fingers slid and hope fluttered in her chest as he gripped her hand stronger. And then she was falling but not for long her trusted love had dropped her unto an approaching float saving her life. It was one of those rare occasions where the blind woman felt blind. Her palms resting in the wooden deck and dangling feet did not allow her to "see". Her vulnerability left her nervous and attentive but not so much as to prevent her from drifting into one last memory. Her heart felt like it had been stabbed as she lay there studying her love and another woman laugh and cuddle. SHE was supposed to make him laugh. THEY were supposed to cuddle. But she was not the kind to hate the other woman. No one had ever wanted her so why should he? So with quiet suffering and self loathing she realized something she had known long ago. A quiet thought in her mind floated along. "I love him." The thought came out on her pinkish lips quietly spoken as she stared unseeing into the water. A small tear formed in the corner of her silver eyes but never fell. No, she was to strong to cry. To strong to let her emotions get the better of her. After all she had been dying quietly for eight years and no one was the wiser. Suddenly a hand grasped her shoulder. Unlike her friends, years of training and fighting In the war doesn't just vanish in eight years. The young woman's innocent nature vanished as her true form can out. Grabbing the hand she twisted it and easily flipped the intruder into the water. "Toph it's me! Geez just came to give you a message." Toph scowled and offered the messenger boy a hand onto the deck. "You should know better to sneak up on me when I can't see!"  
"But-"  
"Wooden deck! Not what was it you wanted?" The scruffy young man attractive in a boyish way scratched his blonde head. "Well General Iroh wanted to see you. Said it was important and that you should report to the king soon as possible. Hey I didn't know you knew the king?" Toph huffed at her company blowing bangs out her face. "It was a long time ago. We had to save Ba Sing Se from the fire nation and he was being manipulated by a double agent."  
"YOU saved Ba Sing Se?!"  
"Yes don't sound so surprised. But as I said it was a long time ago and I don't want to talk about it Kin." Toph heard Kin sigh in defeat. "All right Toph but can you tell me about later? You NEVER talk about your fighting life and you were so awesome! And I really think you should. it might help whatever's going on that you won't tell me about." A warm fuzzy feeling seeped through Tophs chest as affection and appreciation of his understanding of her spread through her soul. "I guess sometime...Maybe." Kin enveloped her in a hug and said in a scarily serious tone. "Thanks Toph your the best."  
"No problem, Fluff now scat before I change my mind." Kins footsteps faded away diminishing in volume as his feet left the deck for the grassy fields. Kin was Tophs first and only friend when she'd moved to Ba Sing Se after the war had ended. Her parents had disowned her as the blind bandit and would only accept Toph Bei Fong the helpless blind girl who nobody knew existed. But after her world travels, her taste of freedom, she wasn't about to be suppressed once more. She was Toph the Blind Bandit. Worlds best earthbender. But her rebellious attitude had come at a price. At a young age she was on her own. Her friends all had their own affairs wether getting hitched or taking a break so she was on her own. But no one would hire a 12 year old, Even if she was the greatest earthbender. So she had lived in the streets fighting as the blind bandit working hard to regain her title after Aang had beaten her and she had disappeared from the ring. A job offer came from Kins family and that's how she got started. As an earth bending teacher. As before no one wanted a 12 year old teacher so Kin was her only student. When they found she lived on the street they demanded she come live with them. As time went on and she grew, more job offers came and eventually she established herself as a very successful earth bending master and highly valued citizen of the earth capital. But she still only considered Kin and his family as her friends THEY were there in her time of need. Toph trudged across the grassy fields relishing in the fact that she could "see" again. Carefully gripping her skirts she lifted them to make sure the hem wasn't all messed up when Tu-Rae offered to do her laundry. Her lone house was enlarging as she drew closer and Toph smiled at the thought of it being hers. It was a small two level home but it was in fact home and HERS. The tickling sensation of grass in between her toes and sudden longing for home made Toph burst into a run racing around the front of the house into her sculptured gardens with fountains and greenery and into the sliding brown doors. Faye, her maid, scurried into the foyer hands invisible in the large sleeves. "Mistress Toph, Kin has been by to see you."  
"I know Faye, he meet me by the lake."  
"I have some tea being prepared in the foyer if you wish?" Toph wasn't really listing as she began to climb the stairs by 2's. "No thanks Faye I need to head into town to meet the king!" Faye gasp of horror and worry brought a smile to Tophs lips as she leaned over the balcony at the top of the stairs. "Don't worry. We're not in trouble or anything. Zuko's uncle merely wants to see me." Toph assured her wisely leaving out the fact that it was important. Tophs bare feet padded on the wooden floor as she slid the door of her bedroom open. Fayes footsteps announced her arrival into Tophs bedchamber. "Well I'm am much relieved after what happened during the cabbage incident last fall." Toph smiled at the mention of Kin and hers latest adventure. "Good times Faye."  
"Absolutely not!" Faye exclaimed as she bustled about the room packing things and clothing for Toph. "If you don't mind my saying so that was horrifying! I was most certain they were going to throw me in jail for merely being an acquaintance of yours!" Toph chuckled and sat on the bed in an elegant matter. "But it was my acquaintances that got us out of that scrape if I recall." Faye placed an overnight bag next to Toph. "Begging your pardon but that was shear luck. If I recall correctly you wouldn't have even gone to that meeting to meet that acquaintance if Tu-Rae hadn't insisted on you going." Toph opened her mouth to protest but found her maid had made a valid point. "Now time for you to be off." Toph smiled and exchanged the bag for a pat on the shoulder. (In place of a punch) "Thanks Faye I'll be back in a few days."  
"Your welcome and please for my sake don't do anything rash!" Toph chuckled as if to say no promises and hurried out the door. Her silk white dress whisked between her ankles as she ran barefoot towards town. Her black hair blowing in the wind. The combination seemed to send adrenaline pumping through her blood and her addiction to freedom grew as she once more got another taste. Right as she was about to enter the gates a pang of guilt reminded her of an action seeking friend who just wanted to know more. Before her feet could stop her she was bounding off to a farm house right on the outskirts of town. Her acceleration stopped as she knocked on the door panting. Kin deserved this much after all he'd done for her. How much he'd unknowingly brought her out of depression. A bitter vile rose in her throat as she remembered out of all the people she knew Aang, Katara,Suki, Sokka. Kin came to her aid and now she wanted him by her side as she went to meet a man of her past. Her knock on the door brought a plump and cherry Tu-Rae to the door. "Oh there's my dear! How are you, Beauty? Oh where are my manners come inside please." The jolly woman stood a side motioning her welcome. "Sorry Tu-Rae but I came to invite Kin to see the king." Even though she couldn't see it, Toph smiled as she felt Tu-Rae's expression. Her heart beat raced and blood pumped faster. "T-The King you say? Kin git down here boy! Your off to see the king!" Her squeal just about shook the house as the plump lady bounced on her toes. "So he can come?" Toph asked already knowing the answer.  
"You'd think i'd let him pass up an offer like this?" Toph shook her head. No Tu-Rae never passed up ANY offers. That's partially why she'd adopted Toph. To have almost royalty in her house was to great an offer. It occasionally got the family into the dumps when she spent too much money at the market place buying all the best deals and sales but more often than not it was a good thing. It allowed Kin to have a constant supply of the freedom Toph was restrained from having as a child. Kin tumbled down the stairs with a sack over his shoulder. His heart beat accelerated as he noticed Toph. "Hurry up Fluff, haven't got all day!" Kin kissed his mother good-bye and joined Toph outside on the porch. Without waiting Toph turned on her heels and raced back into town. Kins labored breath was next to her as he caught up and together they ran through fields and meadows hearts bounding as excitement filled them with anticipation of the coming events. 


End file.
